Shards of Life
by erraticmemory
Summary: Phoebe is contacted by Wyatt's daughter from the future and learns of a powerful threat to the Halliwell line. The only trouble is the threat comes from someone closer than she expected, a long lost brother. SEQUEL NOW UP: AS WORLDS COLLIDE
1. Pieces

**Chapter 1: "Pieces"**

Phoebe pushed aside the broken door and stepped inside. Darkness filled the room, death the air. Floorboards creaked as she advanced into the old home. Remnants of what once was lay on the floor, a museum flier was still pinned to the wall, below it hung a picture, a picture of a woman she recognised, her grandmother.

"Why have you brought me here?" Phoebe looked around to the woman that was stood with her.

"Because, this is what will happen, this is your future, the world's future, the only people who remain are demons and witches, destined to fight in a mystical war that will never end, and do you know who's leading it?"

Phoebe ignored the woman and stepped into the old living room. Weapons lay strewn across the floor, technology accompanied them, things Phoebe could not begin to comprehend lay in front of her.

"Your brother Phoebe, he has done all this."

"I don't have a brother," Phoebe shot her glance around to the woman, the woman who reminded Phoebe so much of herself when she was that age, "Take me home."

"Not until you see what I brought you here to show you," The woman kicked aside a broken table and advanced toward the stairs.

Phoebe took one last quick scan of the room she was in and then followed the woman up the stairs. The creaks of the stairs were each familiar as she advanced up the staircase, they were of course accompanied by new ones. Phoebe paused and turned around, the ground floor was still the same as it was 5 seconds ago, but the first floor was as she had always remembered it, it was her home, "How have you done this?"

"We're back in your time, or at least your immediate future."

"Phoebe, demon!" Piper screamed as she came flying through her bedroom wall into the hallway.

"Piper!" Phoebe ran over to her sister and stopped in front of her. Piper wasn't moving, she was lying still, and Phoebe knew why.

"Piper!" Phoebe ran over to her sister and dropped at her side, "Leo!"

Phoebe jumped back, dazed and confused, "That's me, but how come I can't see me?"

"We're here as observers as to what is happening, no-one can see us."

"Leo!" Phoebe screamed as she looked around the hallway, the demon moved out of Pipers bedroom and advanced towards her, "No!" Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon knocking him over.

"Aunt Phoebe, look out!" Wyatt darted out of his bedroom sending an energy ball toward the demon destroying it as it hit.

"Wyatt, get your father, your mother is hurt," Phoebe looked at her nephew who stood and stared at his mothers body, "Now!" Wyatt orbed away as Phoebe watched, she returned her glance to her sister and picked up her hand, "Come on Piper, I can't loose you too, first Prue, then Paige, not you Piper."

"Paige is gone?" Phoebe looked around to the woman.

The woman stood up from the wall and looked at Phoebe, "Paige and Warren, you, Piper, Chris and Wyatt are all that remains of the Haliwells."

"Warren?" Phoebe looked puzzled.

"Your son," The woman paused for a second and began to walk down the hallway towards the stairs up to the attic, "We've seen all we have to see here, follow me."

Phoebe pushed open the attic door and stepped inside to see herself again, she was holding a baby and stood with a man she didn't recognise.

"He's so beautiful, just like his mother." The man kissed Phoebe.

"Warren Haliwell," Phoebe laughed and put the baby down in the playpen.

"Surprise!" A demon appeared behind Phoebe and formed an energy ball.

"Phoebe!" The man ran at Phoebe and knocked her out of the way taking the hit of the ball.

"Piper, Paige!" Phoebe screamed, her sisters orbed in.

"You again!" Paige picked up a vanquishing potion from the table and chucked it at the demon.

"Sorry witch, but no thanks." The demon held out his hand and the vanquishing potion incinerated in the air as it twirled towards him, "Time for you to go, how about falling to your death from the attic?" The demon mocked Paige.

"Try it!" Paige orbed a cage of crystals towards the demon but he deflected them.

"Thanks for your powers witchy, now lets see how these work. Excalibur!" The demon held out his hand and orbed the sword to him.

"Piper, he's got my powers!" Paige frantically tried to orb or do anything magical.

"That's the least of our problems Paige, he's got the damn sword and the only other person that can use it is 7 years old and has never laid eyes on it before in his life!"

"Bye witch!" The demon threw the sword at Paige, it went straight through her chest, the body stood there for a few moments before dropping to the floor.

"Paige!" Phoebe looked over at her sister's body, "Piper blow him up!"

Piper backed up as the demon walked towards her, she held out her hands blowing up objects around her as appose to the actual demon, "Its not working!"

"Of course it isn't, you can't use your powers on good witches." The demon laughed, "Now to clean out my attic." The demon waved his hand and Paige's body along with half of the objects went flying at the wall and then down to the street, "Like that? That was Prue's power wasn't it?" The demon laughed and then closed his eyes, "Want to know what else I got from Prue?" He appeared next to Warren and laughed at Phoebe.

"My baby!" Phoebe screamed as the demon disappeared, she left the man she was helping and ran to the playpen.

"Too late!" The demon reappeared in his original standing position and then disappeared in black lights.

"Warren!"

"Why do you keep showing me death?" Phoebe looked at the woman who was now stood looking out the hole in the wall, the figures of the future disappeared leaving only Phoebe and the woman in the attic.

"Because I know this is the only thing you'll listen to, I still have more to show you if you don't believe there's something you need to do."

"I believe there's something I need to do, I believed that since you came to see me and show me this, what I don't believe is that I have a brother who's doing all this, there's nothing in Melinda Warren's prophecy about 4 witches being the charmed ones let alone 5 and if I had a brother where's he been all my life? How come Mom, Dad and Grams never mentioned him?"

"Always with the questions, fine I'll show you more." The woman waved her hand and the attic went back to how it was, people stood there, people Phoebe recognised.

"They're all so beautiful Patty, my grandchildren, the charmed ones." Penny admired the five babies as they lay in the playpen.

"We have to take her now Patty, the Elders might be watching." Sam held out his hand to his charge.

"Ok," Patty picked up the baby and looked at her mother, "We'll be back soon mother."

"Goodbye my granddaughter." Penny watched as her daughter orbed away, "Now lets get you four downstairs."

"Not so fast witch!"

Penny spun around to find a demon stood behind her.

"Oh really," She held out her hand but her powers had no effect on the demon.

"Useless old woman!" The demon waved his hand and Penny was flung off to the side.

"Come on babies, you want to come on a trip with me?" The demon laughed and picked up the boy.

Penny stood up and began reciting a spell, "Earth, air, water, fire, may the elements do my desire, take this demon from this land, make him know from my presence he is banned!"

"Foolish witch, you've just lost your grandson!" The demon laughed as earth, air, water and fire surrounded him and took him away.

"What was that?" Phoebe looked at the woman who was still stood in the same place, not watching what was going on.

"The only day the five charmed ones were all together, the day evil decided to steal the children of good witches, the day your brother got taken away from you. That's why you don't remember him, he was taken away and raised by evil."

"But why didn't Grams say anything?"

"Because the time she tried to get your brother back she almost died, the demons protecting him were too strong, if she told you about your brother she knew when you had your powers you'd go after him, something she couldn't allow you to do, the demons were too powerful, they could have killed you in one go."

The surroundings changed again, this time to match the manor when Phoebe had entered it, the hole appeared in the attic wall again, barriers were now around it, a hologram of the book of shadows filled the plinth where it usually stood.

"Where are we?"

"Back in my time." The woman walked over to a trunk and pulled out a pot and began adding ingredients into it.

Phoebe looked around at the attic, markings were on all the walls and the floor, she walked over to the hole in the attic wall, the street was bare of houses, all that remained was rubble, rubble as far as the eye could see, San Francisco appeared to be non-existent other than the manor, "What happened?"

"Your brother killed everyone other than Wyatt and Chris, magic became exposed, demons began attacking more and more innocents, witches became fewer and fewer, the Elders withdrew whitelighters and retreated to some stupid hideaway. Wyatt organised all the witches in a last hope battle to reclaim the world for good, that's why San Francisco is like it is, the combined magic's destroyed it, all apart from this house. When good won Wyatt set up this place as a museum in tribute to you all and the battle that was waged here, everything was going fine until a year ago when your brother re-surfaced, he murdered Wyatt with Excalibur and then sent Chris flying into the rubble and then murdered my mother, evil has come back to the land and there's too few of us witches left to fight it now."

"That's awful," Phoebe looked back at the woman and what she was doing, "You live here?"

"Once Mom, Wyatt and Chris were killed this place was left to me, I gathered the witches I could and brought them here, now our combined magic is all that stops evil from destroying this."

Phoebe became shocked when the woman said the house was hers, "You're a Haliwell?"

"Wyatt was my father."

"So that would make you my great-niece?" Phoebe smiled and walked over to the woman, "What's your name?"

"Piper." The woman paused and turned around to look at her aunt, "Its funny being called after someone you've never met, although I feel like I've known her."

Phoebe knelt down next to Piper, "Well maybe if I can somehow convince Piper and Paige and get the truth out of Grams you just might get to know her."

"I doubt it, if all that happens I won't exist, Dad met Mom from organising all the witches to fight against Alexander."

"Alexander?"

"Your brother."

"Of course I mean hes not a girl why should he have a P for his name."

"He does, Philip Alexander, your dad argued with your Mom to get at least one of his kids with a name that didn't begin with a P, or so Dad tells the story." Piper placed a few more ingredients into the pot hoping for an explosion, "Damn!"

"Whats that?" Phoebe looked at the potion Piper was making.

"A vanquishing potion for the seer."

"The seer? We vanquished her."

"And Alexander resurrected her."

"Here let me help, I can remember making the potion before, I'm familiar with it, of course it would help if you had the book with you when you made the potion." Phoebe joked, "So where is it?" Phoebe looked over at the hologram on the plinth.

"Alexander has it."

"You mean you have to do everything without the book?"

"Yeah, of course it helps if your father was one of the most powerful good witches of all time and your mother an admirably powerful witch."

"Piper, Alexander is attacking!" A shout came from down the attic stairs, Piper jumped up and ran to the window, Phoebe followed.

Demons gathered in a circle around the steps up to the manor, they appeared to be trying to break a barrier, "Whats that?"

"The barrier, it stops evil from getting in, but not that much evil, I've never seen so many demons." Piper looked worried, "You have to go back Phoebe, its too dangerous, if you die here you die in your own time and theres no way I can warn the charmed ones without you."

"How do I get back?"

"Touch this," Piper threw a jacket at Phoebe, one she recognised, "That's what you touched to bring you here, you'll go back to your time almost as if all of this has been a premonition, so focus on the jacket, and remember stop Alexander."


	2. Answers

**Chapter 2: "Answers"**

"Phoebe what did you see?"

Phoebe opened her eyes, Piper was stood in front of her holding Chris, Wyatt was stood next to her. She looked down into her hands and she had hold of the jacket, "The future." Phoebe put the jacket down on the table and ran to the stairs, "Get Paige and follow me."

"You going to tell me anymore than the future?"

"Get Paige then you'll find out."

"Paige, BOS." Piper waited for Paige to come through from the kitchen, she handed her Chris and then took Wyatt in her arms and followed Phoebe up to the attic. Candles were placed around in a circle and Phoebe was stood at the book, Piper and Paige put Wyatt and Chris into the pen and joined Phoebe.

"Summoning spell? Who we summoning?" Paige looked at her sister.

"Some answers," Phoebe began reciting the spell, "Hear my words, hear my cry spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

A wind filled the room and white lights circled inside the candles, a figure appeared inside of them.

"Girls, what am I doing here?" Penny looked around at the girls, Phoebe's faced was filled with thunder as she walked towards her grandmother.

"I have a brother?"

Paige pulled a confused expression and whispered to Piper, "Do you know what the hell she's on about?"

"Haven't a clue." Piper stepped around the plinth where the book was, "Phoeb's you want to tell us what you saw before you start interrogating Grams?"

"I was taken to the future by Wyatt's daughter, she took me through different time frames, Paige's murder, my son's murder and your murder Piper, and then she took me to the past, to this room, where over there Grams, Mom and Sam were stood with five children." Phoebe shot out her hand to where she remembered seeing the vision of the past, "Would you like to continue Grams?"

"I would," White lights appeared next to Penny and Patty appeared.

"Mom, what is Phoebe going on about?" Piper looked at her mother hoping for some answers.

"Your brother Piper,"

"But we don't have a brother."

"You do, he just isn't here, he was stolen from us when he was a baby and raised by evil."

Piper became angry, "And you didn't think of telling us because?"

"Because they are cowards and didn't want us to try and save him when we were old enough to use our powers well enough to save him, isn't that right Grams?" Phoebe shot a look at her grandmother.

"You can't save him Phoebe, he's evil, through and through, he's been corrupted by evil, he has no good left inside of him, that's why we didn't tell you Piper."

Phoebe stepped away from the circle of candles and walked over to the window, "Tell us where he is and what demons he has protecting him then never come and see me again." Phoebe kept her glance on the outside, not looking at her grandmother or mother.

"Phoebe!" Patty looked down at the floor, shock filled her voice.

"She's not going to listen to you Patty, Piper your brother, Phoebe's twin brother is being kept somewhere in the underworld, he has an army of countless demons, I'm sorry I can't be anymore specific but that's all we know, there's a book in that trunk over there that may be of some use, there's nothing more we can do to help, good luck, and Phoebe we're truly sorry." White lights appeared again and Patty and Penny disappeared. Paige bent down and picked up the candles while Piper pulled out the book from the trunk.

"What is it Piper?" Phoebe turned around and walked over to her sister.

"It's a baby album, Philip Alexander." Piper walked over to one of the sofas and sat down, Phoebe sat down at the side of her.

Paige knelt down by the trunk and pushed away a blanket at the top, "They do care Phoebe, they kept everything, its all here, baby boy clothes, toys, everything."

"Theres a spell here, look." Piper pointed to a page of the baby album, it was written below a picture of all 5 of the charmed ones, "When were we all together like that?"

"The day Paige was given away," Phoebe picked up the book and stood up off the sofa, "Lets say the spell." All three of the sisters gathered around the book and began to speak, "Bond of siblings, family ties, help us see through anothers eyes, show us where the one may be, the one we seek let us see."

Lights flashed around the attic, wind blew open the windows, the door clattered and papers flew all over, a screen appeared in mid air and an image of a man was on it, the man Phoebe had seen attacking and killing before.

"That's him."

"So the spell worked?" Paige looked at the screen as it hovered in mid air.

"Well we can see him, so I guess so."

"We have to figure out where he is, Piper watch for any clues, Paige I need you to take me to my dad, I need some answers from him."

Paige held out her hand to Phoebe and the two orbed away.

"Great leave me here alone watching someone on a mystical tv screen." Piper leaned back on the sofa and stared intently for any sign of where their brother might be.

"Phoebe!" Victor jumped as white lights swirled revealing his daughter and her sister.

"Dad I need answers now and if you're in on what Mom and Grams did this is the last time you'll ever see me." Phoebe stared at her father as he stood up from his seat.

"Phoebe what are you on about?"

"My brother dad, your son."

"Phoebe," Victor paused and then sat down still looking at his daughter, "Are you feeling ok? I don't have a son, I have 3 daughters, or rather had."

"Dad its pointless pretending I know, I was taken to the future and saw what he's done, he was stolen from us when he was a baby, the only day Paige was with us."

Victor shook his head and then looked to Paige then back at his daughter, "Phoebe I haven't a clue what you're on about, perhaps your mother had another baby with that whitelighter of hers if you're convinced you have a brother."

"I find that hard to believe Dad, he's my twin brother," Phoebe sat down next to her father, "You must know something, there's no way you can have had a son and forget."

"You say this son was taken away from us?" Phoebe nodded, "Then maybe if you didn't know your mother and grandmother erased the memory of him so that I couldn't tell you, if they wanted to keep it a secret."

"Of course, why wouldn't that surprise me," Phoebe jumped up and grabbed her fathers hand, "Paige take us back to the manor, we have a spell to reverse."

"Dad," Piper stood up from the sofa and hugged her father.

"No time Piper, we need to write a spell to give Dad his memory back," Phoebe picked up a pad and pen and sat down at the desk.

"Paige what is she on about?" Piper looked at her younger sister.

"Apparently Grams and Mom erased Victor's memory of Alexander."

"Dad," Phoebe stood up and took her fathers hand, "Memories lost we hope to find, reverse the spell that's made memories bound."

"Well?" Piper looked at her Dad.

Victor sighed, "Nothing."

"So what does that mean?" Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Maybe that Phoebe's premonition was fake?" Paige bowed her head, not wanting to see Phoebe's reaction.

"And Mom and Grams just lied and went along with it Paige?" Piper paused, "I doubt it."

"Shut up, it was real I know it was, I felt it," Phoebe shook her head, "I know I did."

Piper walked off towards the book and began flicking for a spell, Paige walked to her sister and rubbed her arm.

"Phoebe maybe you thought you did, you were under a lot of stress, remember you don't have your powers anymore."

"Maybe not Paige but I know a premonition and that was one, and like Piper said why else would Grams and Mom go along with it?"

"There's only one way to find out," Piper walked over to her sisters with the book and placed it on the table in front of them.

"A spell to see past memories?" Paige read the page.

"But my premonition isn't a memory, technically it hasn't happened yet."

"Maybe not but you still have the memory of having it, if I'm right this spell should let us see what you saw," Piper looked at her sons and then at her Dad, "Do you mind watching them for me Dad while we cast this spell?"

"Not at all, just be careful."

"Ready?" Piper looked at her sisters they both nodded, she grabbed their hands and they began to say the words, "Past times hold the answers, take us to what we wish to find, show us Phoebe's premonition."


	3. Future

**Chapter 3: "The Future"**

"Where are we?" Piper looked around the street they were stood in, all the houses around them were rubble, but the manor stood intact, with queues forming outside.

"I haven't a clue, I can't remember seeing this."

"We're in the future," Paige walked over to her sisters with a newspaper, "Wyatt Haliwell wins another successful battle against evil, May 20 2033."

"Wyatt? Magic exposed?" Piper paused, shock filling her voice, "How?"

"Piper said something about this, Wyatt helped battle against Alexander, he killed us all and as memory to us Wyatt changed this place into a museum."

"I did?"

"Not you, your granddaughter." Phoebe laughed, "Come on lets queue up."

"I have a granddaughter?" Piper shook her head and laughed with Paige before joining Phoebe in the queue.

"Welcome to the Museum of the Haliwell's, one of the most astoundingly magical families in our history. Before we continue our owner Wyatt Haliwell has this to say," A tour leader stepped aside and an image was projected into mid air.

"Welcome to my home, or what was once my home." An adult Wyatt appeared walking through the hallway of the manor.

"That's my son." Piper gasped.

"Many years ago now my Uncle was kidnapped as a child and raised by evil, my Mother and Aunts were raised not knowing about him, and that caused their deaths, the deaths of everyone in my family, other than me and my brother." Another man appeared on screen with Wyatt, Phoebe, Piper and Paige recognised him immediately as Chris, "After the great battle with Alexander Haliwell we decided that this house, the only standing building left for miles and miles around was too special to live in, so we set this up as a museum, a museum dedicated to Prudence, Piper and Phoebe Haliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Richard Montana, Marcus Holt and Warren Haliwell, all of whom gave up their lives to try and stop this evil."

"Richard?" Paige looked at Phoebe, "Richard died in our family battle?"

A woman in front of the sisters turned around, "Shh!"

"And now that you know who sacrificed their lives its time for you to get personally acquainted with them," Wyatt held out his hand and the museum tour guide resumed speaking.

"We are currently stood in the hallway of the great manor, home to the Haliwell family for generations. In the late 1800's this was used as somewhat of a bar but later on became a family home, where our 3 charmed ones were raised. Many of the great vanquishes of the charmed one's era were performed in this very hallway, why where I'm stood Balthezar, former husband of Phoebe Haliwell was vanquished in an alternate universe by Paige." The tour guide began to walk further along, "This is the living room of the Manor, here our 4 witches would relax, discuss demons and do what normal people of their time would do. Displayed around this room are many of the weapons the witches used in their time battling the demons, placed above the fireplace is a replica of what our great leader Wyatt Haliwell uses in battles today, the mighty sword Excalibur."

The tour group moved on further leaving the girls alone in the living room.

"We've got to get upstairs." Phoebe scanned around the room for any signs of security cameras, all seemed clear, she headed off in the direction of the stair case, Piper and Paige following.

Piper panted as they ran up the staircase, "What are we hoping that the book will be here? I highly doubt if Wyatt and Chris would leave the book here with this place being a museum and all."

The three sisters walked into the attic and looked around, the furniture was cordoned off, a hole in the side of the attic let in light, along with the window. The plinth for the book stood where it normally did but all that was there was a hologram.

"Great." Piper stepped over the barrier and sat down on one of the sofas.

Paige examined the attic, stopping at the hole in the wall, "January 10th 2019, beloved sister Paige Matthews youngest of the Haliwell witches fell to her death." Paige turned around and looked at her sisters, "I fell out of the attic?"

"You were thrown out by our brother," Phoebe paused, "Theres no time for that now anyway, we have got to find out why the spell brought us here and not into my premonition."

Piper shook her head in thought, "Maybe this is part of your premonition?"

"I don't think so, I mean sure I was here at one point but not for as long a period of time as this, do you still have your powers?"

Piper stood up and waved her hand out of the hole in the wall, the rubble outside exploded as she did so, "Check."

"Paige?"

Paige held out her hand, "Dagger." The dagger orbed towards her in white lights, "Yep, what about you?"

"I didn't have my powers before, I won't here."

"You never know Phoebs," Paige raised her eyebrows as a sort of omen to encourage her sister to try her powers.

"Ok," Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated, "Whoa I'm empathing a whole lot of rage, coming up those stairs! Paige orb us out quick fast now!"

Paige ran and grabbed her sisters hands orbing them away.

"You thought you were really smart didn't you?"

The three sisters orbed into P3 stopped by two familiar faces.

"Wyatt, Chris."

"Don't act like you know us, I know you're not our mother, she died years ago," Wyatt held out his hand and conjured an energy ball, "Any last words?"

Piper looked at Paige and Phoebe, "It is me Wyatt, your mother, look." She blew up one of the dusty old bar stools hoping that would convince Wyatt.

"Nice try, but anyone can do that," Chris too held his hand out and conjured another energy ball.

"Wait!" A siren sounded as Phoebe shouted.

"Lucky for you we have other priorities now, but we will track you down and kill you." Chris and Wyatt both orbed out leaving the girls alone in the club.

"Great, they don't even trust us."

"Do they have any reason to Paige?" Phoebe paced the club floor as her two sisters sat down at the bar.

"I'd like to hope I could at least raise my son to recognise his own mother."

"Yeah but Piper you're younger than he can ever remember you, we are impostors to them because throughout their lives we were always older."

Paige scratched her head, "So what do we do now?"

"We need to convince Wyatt and Chris that we aren't who they think we are."

"But how Phoebe?" Paige looked blank.

"I know," Piper stood up from her stool and walked in front of her sisters, "Excalibur."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and then spoke in unison, "Excalibur?"

"I'm the only other person besides Wyatt who can yield it, if we can get him to place it back in the stone for me to remove then he'll see I am actually his mother."

Phoebe placed her arm on the bar and then lay her head on it, "But what's stopping him from killing us straight away?"

"We're the charmed ones, the most powerful witches of all time, Wyatt may appear to have more power than us but together we can put him in his place," Piper laughed, "I'm a horrible mother."

Paige laughed with Piper, "And we're horrible aunties, but we need their help, any ideas on what we can do?"

"A binding spell or potion or something," Piper looked at Phoebe, "if we can stop Wyatt and Chris using their powers then we have enough time to talk to them and get them to prove to us that this demon attacking is our brother."

"I'll go and get ingredients for a potion then," Paige began orbing out, Phoebe held out her arm grabbing Paige's orbs.

"With what? We have no money or at least no money that will be use in this time, if we need ingredients we have to go back to the manor," Phoebe stood up from the bar and looked at Piper, "We'll need you to freeze all the people there when we orb in."

"Ok but going back to the manor to make the potion is crazy, Wyatt and Chris will know where we are straight away there."

"Which is why I'll channel whatever they throw at us right back at them and teach them to trust us next time, now Paige make with the orbing." Phoebe waved her arm at her sister who grabbed it and Pipers hand and then orbed them away.

The three orbed into the attic of the manor and quickly began searching for ingredients through the museum artefacts.

"Found them!" Paige's hand came out from behind an old chest.

"Piper the museum tour group are coming up, get ready to freeze them."

"And this is the attic of the Haliwell manor, the place where Paige Matthews fell to her death and Phoebe Haliwell's baby was killed."

Paige tapped the museum woman on the shoulder, "Actually I'm not dead."

"Paige!" Piper scolded her sister as she froze the tour group, "Get with the potion mixing, I have no idea what my powers are like here, they could come unfrozen any minute and there could be a fair few demons in that lot."

"Most of the ingredients are here, in fact all of the ingredients we'll need are here, a little suspicious if you ask me." Paige picked up all jars and bags and placed them on one of the tables.

"Less suspecting more mixing!" Phoebe circled around the table with her back to it, waiting any second for her nephews to appear and attack.

"Sneaky witches, coming back to our home." Wyatt and Chris orbed in, Phoebe stood ready to fight.

"Piper, Paige under no circumstances stop making that potion!" Phoebe levitated and sent Chris flying into a bookcase.

"You'll pay for that!" Chris levitated up from where he had landed and created an energy ball to throw at Phoebe, Phoebe held out her hand in mid air and sent it flying right back at him.

"I'm so glad you're pissed at me, neat empath powers huh?" Phoebe held out a hand behind her and sent the energy ball Wyatt had thrown back at him.

"Phoebe duck!" Piper grabbed the pot they had mixed the potion in and chucked it over her sons, Chris fell to the floor in a pile and Wyatt turned scolding his mother, he held out his hand to create an energy ball but nothing happened, Piper stepped in front of her son, "Now here's what's going down, you're going to call Excalibur to you and place it back in the stone, then I'm going to pull it out and prove to you who we are, and then as soon as you've helped us stop this demon who's done this to you," Piper paused and looked at Chris and Wyatt respectively, "You are both being grounded for not believing who we are!"

Wyatt held out his hand and Excalibur appeared, he waved his other hand and the stone appeared, he placed the sword in the top of the stone and made sure it was secure, "Now try it witch."

"I don't need to try, I know it will pull out." Piper stepped forward and almost with ease pulled Excalibur free, "Now do you believe us?"

Chris climbed up off the floor and looked in amazement, "Wyatt I thought you and Mom were the only ones who could free the sword from the stone?"

"We are," Wyatt turned to look at his brother, "So that means," Wyatt turned back to Piper, "Mom?"

"Finally!" Piper gave Excalibur back to her son.

"Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige?" Chris looked in amazement, "Why are you all here?"

Phoebe looked at Wyatt, "Your daughter brought me further ahead from this time and told me about our brother who caused all this, so then to show your Mom and Paige our brother we cast a spell to see my premonition but it brought us here instead."

"Paige Matthews?" The museum tour group unfroze and stared in amazement at everyone in the attic, the group dropped to the floor bowing when they saw Wyatt.

"Wyatt why are they bowing to you?" Piper looked at her son.

"Hero worship." Wyatt waved his hand and the group froze, "You're here about Alexander?" Wyatt looked at his mother.

"Yeah, we want you to tell us everything so we can stop him, cos we're coming up with a big zero on the who is he front."

"Come with us," Chris grabbed Phoebe's hand and the whole group linked together, Chris and Wyatt orbed them out.


	4. Destruction

**Chapter 4: "Destruction"**

"My god, what happened here?" Paige looked down the coastlines, rubble surrounded skyscrapers with TV screens on the side of them, TV screens displaying the triquetra.

"Magic wars, good vs. evil, they all centred around San Francisco, now all that's left here is training schools for good witches," Wyatt walked over to the edge of the bridge, half of it had fallen into the sea, its once tall pillars now jutted out from the waters below, abandoned cars still remained, some housing skeletons, "This was the first place he attacked, not long after Chris was born, not long after he'd watched us try so hard in our battle against Gideon, the battle from stopping me from turning evil and me from doing all of this. He exposed magic to the world, too much for the Cleaners or any other magical being to clean up, you three led the forces of good in a battle against Alexander, good and evil fought for years, all over San Francisco, within a few years it was reduced to this." Wyatt paused and looked out at the destruction.

Chris took over from where his brother left off, "A victory was found but not before severe damage was done to the world, ordinary people knew about magic, it wasn't long before wars between civilians broke out, it wasn't safe for anyone on the streets, Alexander took this opportunity to attack us, and he killed you off one by one, there was only one option left, we had to take control to save peoples lives, we stopped the military and destroyed any weapons they could use to harm civilians, we had to make new laws for the world, laws made under magic and enforced by magical beings, but the wars against Alexander still aren't over, ever since he killed Phoebe he disappeared, a year ago he resurfaced and the wars against evil have begun again."

"That's a sad story but what does that have to do with who Alexander is?" Piper looked at Wyatt.

Wyatt walked away from the edge of the bridge to a spot on the old tarmac, scorch marks surrounded it, "Hold Phoebe's hands and then touch this, her power of premonition should be able to show you all what you need to see."

Phoebe walked over to the scorch marks and looked at Wyatt, she bent down, her sisters next to her, they joined hands and Piper and Paige placed one hand each on the marks. Images flashed through their minds, Victor and Patty with Alexander, him growing up with them, him being taken away, his life with evil, each of their deaths and images of the destruction caused to the world. The sisters fell down next to the scorch marks in shock from what they had just seen.

Paige panted, "Why haven't you stopped him?"

Chris walked over to where they were sat, "He's too powerful now, he's the only one left of the Charmed ones, he called all your powers to him when you were all dead, he has the power of 5 Haliwell's flowing through him and because he's a good witch inside our powers don't work on him."

"But yours will." Wyatt helped his mother up.

"What? Our powers don't work on good witches."

"Maybe not now Mom but with a potion or two they will," Wyatt smiled, "We created these potions a few years ago, but they can't enhance our powers enough to work on him, they can only enhance the powers of those that he shares them with, his immediate line of witches, you."

"We'll take you to the potions and then send you back to your time, we can't do anything more." Chris looked at his aunts and his mother, their expressions were blank.

Phoebe shook her head, "What are we supposed to do when we're back there? We don't know where he is or anything other than what he's going to do to us."

"You got your premonition for a reason, the day you got it was the day he was going to attack you on the Golden Gate Bridge," Wyatt bent down and picked up a jacket, he threw it at Phoebe, "Look familiar?"

"My jacket," Phoebe looked down at what she held in her hand, it was the same jacket she had gotten the premonition off, it had burn marks now and a hole made by an energy ball, "Why is this here?"

"Because you had that on when you came here to vanquish the demon you found out was attacking civilians, need any more proof you'll know where he'll be?" Chris grabbed Phoebe and Paige's hands and orbed them away, Wyatt grabbed Piper's hand and orbed her away.

"These are the potions," Chris threw a vile at Piper when she was orbed into the room, "Drink them as soon as you return to your own time and then wait to hear about the attacks, we're already going to be changing too much about history we have to try and keep the small details as accurate as possible."

"One problem, how do we get home?" Paige looked at Chris.

"We've got a spell in the book that should do that," Chris looked at his brother, "Wyatt?"

Wyatt held out his hands, "Book of Shadows." The book orbed into his hands, Wyatt flicked through the pages and located a spell, "Good luck." Wyatt joined hands with his brother and they began to say the spell, "A time for everything and to everything its place. Return what has been moved through time and space."

White lights swirled around the sisters and took them away, the three of them re-appeared in the club where they had left.

"Ok, that didn't work." Piper looked at Wyatt and Chris as they re-appeared.

"That spell didn't work the last time, remember?" Phoebe laughed.

"You've used that spell before?" Chris looked at Phoebe.

"Grams used it to send us from the past to our present at the time."

"Thanks for telling us that," Wyatt flicked the page in the book, "What about this one?"

"Worth a shot." Chris picked up a piece of singed wood off the floor and threw it at Piper, "We need a triquetra on that wall."

Piper drew out a triquetra and Chris and Wyatt recited the spell with no luck.

"Maybe they haven't done what the spell brought them here to do?" Chris spoke with confusion in his voice, a siren sounded as he did so.

"Alexander is attacking, orb back to the manor and stay there, we have to fight." Wyatt and Chris orbed out leaving the sisters alone in the club.

"Great we're stuck here in a battle," Dust fell from the ceiling as Paige spoke, energy balls came flying in from where there was once a door to the club, "Ok lets go!" Paige grabbed her sisters hands and orbed them out.


	5. Attic

**Chapter 5: "Attic"**

"Now up here is the attic of the Manor where many of the famous Haliwell vanquishes have taken place throughout the ages and on the rare occasion still do today, but of course not during today's attack folks," The museum tour guide pushed open the door and the tour group entered, all jaws dropped as they looked at the sisters, "The Charmed Ones?" The museum tour guide froze as she saw the sight before her.

"Piper freeze them!" Phoebe nudged her sister who waved her hand, all the tour group froze.

"That's beginning to get annoying," Paige sighed, "Why are they holding us here, we can help them fight, they should know that."

Piper shook her head, "I guess if we die here we die in the past which means this future changes?"

"Duck!" Phoebe flew off the sofa as an energy ball flew through the window, "The battles getting close!"

Paige jumped up off the floor and walked over to the shattered glass, "A little too close for me, the demons are right outside."

Piper joined Paige at the window and watched the battle.

"Or inside!" Phoebe froze on the spot as a demon advanced towards her, "Guys, help?"

Paige and Piper turned around, Paige held out her hand, "Potion," a red potion orbed to her and she threw it at the demon.

The demon held out his hand and the potion shattered, "Nice try." He picked up Phoebe and threw her into an old chest of drawers.

Piper held out her hands and tried freezing the demon, the tour group unfroze instead.

"Demon!" Tourists ran around screaming and panicking before quickly exiting the attic.

"Alone at last sisters." The demon laughed and waved his hands, the room turned black, windows became bricked up and the door disappeared.

"Alexander?" Phoebe climbed up and supported herself on a chair next to her.

"Very clever witch, now lets see if you can solve this problem, one energy ball flying at one little witch what will happen?" Alexander created an energy ball and flung it at Phoebe.

"It will go flying right back!" Wyatt orbed in and sent the energy ball back at Alexander stunning him.

"Foolish nephew, you know I'm more powerful than you," Alexander picked himself up off the floor and created another energy ball ready to throw at Wyatt.

"You're not more powerful than us though!" Piper and Paige helped Phoebe walk over to Wyatt's side.

"Ha, I have all your powers sister, remember I killed you all."

"Oh so you have these powers do you?" Phoebe held out her hand and the energy ball moved from Alexander's hand to her own, "Nothing like time for expanding your powers."

"What!?" Alexander looked at the energy ball in Phoebe's hand.

"Boo!" Phoebe threw the ball at her brother sending him flying into the wall, he lay on the floor silent.

"Aunt Phoebe you ok?" Chris helped Phoebe over to a sofa.

"Yeah, you guys got a whitelighter, cos I could really do with some healing."

"Well when magic became exposed the elders kind of, well the elders sort of, you know."

Wyatt knelt down beside Phoebe, "The elders withdrew whitelighters and left earth to its own battles, luckily for you I got all the good whitelighter powers off Leo." Wyatt held out his hands over Phoebe's cuts, his hands glowed as Phoebe was healed.

"Nice to know your powers will be good," Piper laughed and helped her son up, "What should we do about him?"

"Nothing, nothing can hold him, all we can do is get out of here and go to the old magic school, that's where the most powerful good magical beings are assembled, hopefully with you here we will be able to defeat Alexander and then maybe that will send you home."

Wyatt waved his hand and the windows and doors were free again, he knocked on the wall and a door appeared, he opened in and stepped inside, Chris following. The sisters looked at each other and followed Wyatt and Chris through the door.


	6. School

**Chapter 6: "School"**

Phoebe stepped through the doorway, it slammed shut behind her before disappearing. She remembered this place, it was the main hall of the magic school, only now it wasn't as grand as she had remembered it. Scorch marks filled the walls, rubble was piled against them, windows were smashed and parts of the ceiling had fallen in on themselves.

Piper stepped around a fallen pillar, "What happened here?"

Chris stopped and looked at his mother, "Alexander tore down the barrier between the mirror worlds around the magic school, entering here was dangerous and you, or rather your future you got stuck here and seen as though the only time you'd dealed with the mirror world you were pregnant with me you and your evil version had a hard time seeing eye to eye. Anyway to cut a long story short the evil side attacked here and the good side attacked them, eventually good and evil Phoebe and Paige broke through into the battle and managed to create a new barrier around the two worlds, but unfortunately this place was never the same again."

Paige looked puzzled, "But how did he tear down the barrier, we destroyed the mirror between our worlds?"

"Unfortunately it wasn't the only mirror, there were four others in the world, all of which are now destroyed, thankfully." Wyatt continued on walking, the others following.

"So what happened to the students here, this place was always bustling, now its empt… aah!" Phoebe stopped as she noticed a skeleton amongst a pile of rubble.

"That answer your question?" Chris walked over to the skeleton and put the rubble back over it before continuing walking, "Most of the students and teachers were killed, those that survived left here straight away, its been empty for years, only recently have we set up a base here." He stopped and pushed open a door, heads turned.

"Daddy!" A small girl ran over to Wyatt and hugged his leg.

"Piper," Wyatt picked up the girl and brought him over to his mother, "Piper this is your Grams."

A woman stood up from a table and walked over to Wyatt, taking the girl from his arms, "Wyatt, honey, what are you on about?"

"Beth, everyone, meet the Charmed Ones." Wyatt stepped to the side so that the three sisters were the main focus, all eyes were now firmly placed on the girls.

"Wyatt, how is this possible? They were killed years ago!" Beth spoke with shock in her voice.

"It seems our little Piper here," Wyatt rubbed his daughters head, "Well it seems she gave Phoebe a premonition of Alexander attacking them, they cast a spell to see the premonition again and it brought them here to us."

"Piper gave her the premonition? If there's a way of doing that I should have thought you or Chris would do that, you being the leaders of good and everything," Beth paused, "Unless," She looked at Phoebe, "Oh." Beth turned away from Wyatt and walked over to the sisters, "Thank you for coming, we've tried summoning your spirits so many times but whenever we get one of you Alexander attacks and puts up a blocking spell that prevents us from trying again."

"That's ok," Piper forced a smile and turned her head to Phoebe's ear, "Oh my god, how powerful is Alexander?"

"Not as powerful as before Mom, you've all taken back three of his powers." Wyatt laughed, "Come further in and sit down, we have a battle to plan."

Piper gave a glance to Phoebe and Paige before following her son and sitting down next to a nymph.

"The charmed ones have taken their powers back from Alexander?" a fairy across the table flew over to Wyatt, "That will make no difference he still has one of their powers, one they can't take back!" The fairy flew over to the other side of the table and perched on a box.

"I'm aware of that, but with Alexander only possessing two of the powers of the charmed siblings there's a way we can stop him, we've got three generations of Haliwell's here, and I'm hoping the power of three will work in other mysterious ways." Wyatt stood up and walked over to a sword, he picked it up and let the light hit the blade, "Plus two of the people in the three generations know how to yield the sword." Wyatt laughed and threw the sword to his mother.

Paige turned to Phoebe, a smirk on her face, "Great, they're both obsessed with that sword."

An elder pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, slamming his hand on the table, "You've used that useless heap of metal on Alexander before and it had no effect, what do you hope for now? Its time for action, I say we strike now so that me and the rest of the elders and whitelighters stuck in this world can get away for once."

Piper turned to Chris, "I thought you said all the elders and whitelighters left?"

"Well they shut off orbing up to them in a hurry so any elders and whitelighters here were grounded and have been stuck here since."

The elder pointed his finger at Piper, "Silence charmed one!" He walked so he was opposite Piper at the table, "Its all your family's stupid fault we are in this mess, if you could have controlled family we would never be like this."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "He's really annoying me."

Piper laughed, "You said it," She held out her hands and blew him up, faces went stunned around the table, "Now I do believe my sons are the leaders here so we'll be listening to them," Piper lifted her head up and started shouting at the air, "And you better stay blown up if you know what's good for you!"

"Thanks Mom," Wyatt raised his eyebrows and looked around the table, "We attack tomorrow, Alexander will no doubt have taken control of the manor by now, he knows that's where we'd prefer to set up our command station for the battle so he'll have all his demons ready and waiting there, and that's exactly where I want him." Wyatt waved his hand and behind him a screen appeared, "As you'll see the manor has been bugged with cameras so we can watch everything that's going on in there, of course he'll know this and only show us what we want to see, but it will be useful for us in co-ordinating the attacks," Wyatt paused and the screen disappeared, a detailed map of the street the manor is on appeared, "The street as you know has been reduced to rubble, but under most of the piles of rubble is an underground room, each of you is to take your troops into these different sections, myself, Chris, Beth, Piper, Piper, Phoebe and Paige will take the direct route into the manor, the front door."

Beth protested, "Are you crazy? I'm not going in through the front door if there's tons of demons there!"

"You have the three most powerful witches of all time with you Beth, nothing will happen to you or Piper, I promise."

Phoebe bowed her head, "Something does."

"Phoebe?" Wyatt turned to his aunt.

"Oh," Phoebe looked up, "Nothing, I was just umm thinking why not swarm the manor from all sides, I mean we can put an anti-shimmer or whatever spell around it and stop him from escaping with his troops."

"Exactly what I was going to say Phoebe, us walking up to the front door will be a distraction while everyone in the hidden places combines their magic and puts a blocking spell around the manor preventing demons from entering or exiting. Tonight I suggest we all rest, we need to prepare for tomorrow, practise using your magic, brief your troops and make potions, prepare anything to help us fight Alexander, dismissed." Wyatt stood up from the table, everyone else did the same and teleported themselves out of the room, leaving only the Haliwell's present.

"So what do we do now?" Paige looked to Wyatt.

"Exactly what I said, rest and practise, the other witches are gathering the pupils from the magic schools and getting potions made, we get the good jobs, being leaders and all," Wyatt laughed and walked out of the room.

Piper looked at her sisters, "So we practise using our magic?"

"Well I guess we'll need more practise than anyone, I mean we're new to these powers in this world, our powers will have advanced, who knows they could have advanced more than we'd have expected." Phoebe looked at an object and closed her eyes.

Paige walked over in front of her sister, "What you doing?"

"Checking something, something weird that happened before."

"Paige, how are you levitating?" Piper looked as her sister hovered.

"I'm levitating?" Paige looked down at the ground and then at her feet, "Wow, I can levitate."

Phoebe looked up and Paige fell to the floor, "I did it!" Phoebe laughed.

"You did what?" Piper helped Paige up off the floor.

"Psychokinesis," Phoebe smiled, "I thought it happened before when the rubble shifted off the skeletons and now I know I did it."

"So you have another new power? Great, all I get stuck with is exploding and freezing." Piper sighed.

"Yeah Piper," Paige dusted herself off, "But you have stronger powers than any of us, and who knows you may have got a new power, try doing something that would seem to be a natural progression of your powers."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, umm try speeding up time or slowing it down or something, that's a progression of your power isn't it?"

"I guess it could be." Piper waved her hands around her trying to make a new power work, the witches in the room moved around the charmed ones slower and faster as Piper waved her arms.

"You're doing it!" Phoebe smiled, "See that's better than my power."

"Yeah, but what about me?" Paige stood and looked around as the time frame returned to normal.

"Well Prue could astral project, maybe you can?" Phoebe looked at Piper as she spoke.

"I guess, I mean I do have Prue's power of telekinesis, so how to I astral project?"

Piper looked at Phoebe's face, a blank expression on her own, "Well I think Prue's came from the need to be in two different places at once, maybe try that?"

"Ok, well I want to be over that side of the room and here, so.." Paige's head ducked and blue lights swirled out of her and across the room, "Do I just think it?" Paige looked around, back her body, "Woah!" She closed her eyes and returned to her body, "Did it."

"Yeah and I wonder what else the whitelighter side of you can do." Phoebe rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm in front of Paige, reveleaing a small cut, "Try healing that?"

"How?"

"Love." Piper smiled as she thought back to when she healed Leo with his powers.

"What?" Paige looked at Piper.

"Love, it's the trigger."

"How do you know that?"

"Does it matter right now Paige? Just see if you can heal Phoebe!"

Paige sighed and held out her hand over Phoebe's arm, her hands glowed and the cut on Phoebe's arm disappeared, "Wow."

"Well so much for not having a whitelighter." Phoebe laughed, "I guess we need to control these powers and see if we have any others?"


	7. Battle

**Chapter 7: "Battle"**

Chris ducked behind a pile of rubble as an energy ball flew out of the attic window, it impacted an old car setting it on fire, new scorch marks appeared over the old, he crouched down and ran over to the six people gathered at the foot of the steps up to the manor, "All the troops are in position."

"Good," Wyatt turned around to looked at Phoebe, "Aunt Phoebe, now."

Phoebe nodded and shut her eyes, "There's two men downstairs, the others are up in the attic, there's about 12 of them up there and Alexander."

"Well its now or never." Wyatt jumped up and picked up his daughter, he began walking up the steps, Phoebe, Beth, Piper, Paige and Chris following.

Chris waved his hand downward as they got to the front door, a light flashed behind him.

"Mom, if you please." Wyatt stepped back from the door.

Piper waved her hands sending bits of wood flying everywhere, two demons advanced on her as she did so, she waved her hands and they slowed down their running.

Wyatt put Piper down on the floor and created two energy balls throwing them at the demons, "Phoebe, Piper, Paige go upstairs, Beth you and Piper stay down here, Chris you and I will back up the charmed ones."

Phoebe, Piper and Paige ran up the stairs, Piper waved her arms as she did so, time returned to its normal pace. They stopped as they reached the foot of the attic stairs, they waited for Chris and Wyatt.

"What now?" Phoebe spoke in between breaths.

"We'll go up first, distract the guards and try and knock as many of them out as we can, Paige you orb in with Mom and Phoebe, good luck." Chris raised his eyebrows as he began to run up the stairs.

Wyatt kicked open the door to the attic, "Surprise!" Wyatt looked around, the room was empty.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Paige turned her head on her last word as Chris fell down the stairs.

"I'd say until now," Phoebe reached and grabbed her sisters hand, "Orb us up there!" Blue lights swirled as all three sisters disappeared up into the attic.

Alexander watched as the lights came up through the floorboards, "Get ready, witches!"

The sisters appeared in the room, Piper ducked an energy ball and blasted a demon, she waved her hands slowing down a few of the demons, quickly exploding these, the others moved at normal pace and charged at the three. Phoebe levitated and kicked a demon into a wall before sending another demon's energy ball at him. Paige astrally projected herself behind Alexander and dropped a crystal cage around him, all the demons fled leaving Piper, Paige, Phoebe.

Alexander laughed menacingly, "You really thing this will stop me sister?" He waved his hand and the crystal cage disappeared. "It might however stop you." Alexander pointed at the floor around Paige, seven crystals circled her, her astral self disappeared a rejoined her body. "Now, sisters, lets deal with you two." Alexander advanced towards Phoebe and Piper, he readied two energy balls, "I know why you're here, you're from the past, trying to stop me. Did you think I was stupid."

Piper turned to Phoebe, "Ideas?" The two began backing away towards the wall as Alexander advanced on them.

"But I also know that if I kill you here I'll destroy you in the past meaning my original plan will not fail, the world shall be ruled by the demons you forced me away to live with. How can a male be a charmed one? Well I proved you all wrong didn't I!" Alexander raised his hand, energy ball ready to be released, pointed straight at Phoebe, "Lets start with you, the one who was ashamed to have a twin brother."


	8. Prudence

**Chapter 8: "Prudence"**

Alexander released the energy ball, it hurtled towards Phoebe.

"No!" Chris jumped up from the wrecked furniture he had been thrown into and took the energy ball for his Aunt.

"Chris!" Piper ran to her son's side.

"Its ok Mom, get out of here!" Chris touched his mothers face and it glowed, "You have my powers, you and Phoebe get out of here and get P…" Chris' hand dropped to the ground, tears fell from Piper's face. She turned around, Alexander had turned his attention to Wyatt, the two were locked in a fierce battle, "Phoebe, quick!" Piper signalled for her sister to come over to her, "We've got to distract Alexander so that we can get Paige free."

"But how, his demons have fought off all of the people on the side of good magic, he's winning Piper!"

"Can you remember the summoning spell?"

Phoebe pulled a face, "Maybe, why?"

"Just trust me. When I say run and move away one of crystals around Paige and get her to orb you to the golden gate bridge, I'll meet you there."

Phoebe nodded, "I trust you."

Piper stood up and looked at her brother, "Alexander!"

Alexander shot a glance around at his sister, still battling with his nephew.

"NOW!" Piper sent a stream of white light towards Alexander, Phoebe rushed and grabbed her sister, the two orbed out.

"You think that will stop me?" Alexander laughed and turned the light black, "Have it back!" The black lights flew back towards Piper and sent her flying out of the side of the attic.

"No!" Wyatt ran and jumped out of the hole in the wall his mother had made, grabbing her and orbing out as he did so, he landed on the ground floor of the manor.

"Wyatt!" Beth rushed over towards her husband.

Wyatt lay holding his mother's limp body.

"Shes gone, again." Wyatt held back the tears as he looked at the scorch marks around his mothers stomach, "She can't be gone," A tear escaped Wyatt's eye, "She was going to stop all this."

Beth knelt down beside Wyatt, "Maybe it can't be stopped."

Wyatt looked up at Beth, "What use is that attitude? This can be stopped, everything can be put right, and I'm going to do it."

"Wyatt, no!" Beth screamed as orbs came out of Wyatt's body, his body fell to the floor as they left him, the orbs circled around before entering Piper, the scorch marks disappeared and she was completely healed.

Piper took a deep breath as her eyes opened, she raised herself up and looked around, "What happened?" She looked at her sons body lying behind her, tears fell from her eyes, "No!"

Beth took Pipers hand, "Its ok, he gave his life so that you could have yours back, the Charmed ones have to stop this, he knew." Beth looked at the floor, "You have to summon Prue, she has to come back and help you battle Alexander."

"We're not allowed to summon Prue, we've tried!"

"You can, you have to, its in the prophecy!" Beth stood up and walked towards the window, watching the loosing battle being fought outside, "I can't explain it all now, its almost over, they'll be coming for me, I was never supposed to be on goods side, you have to go, go now, summon Prue, use Chris' life force to bring her back, only the four charmed ones can stop Alexander!" Beth held out her hands in front of her mother in law and Piper was shimmered away. She stepped over to her daughter and held hold of her tightly, "Its ok Piper." The doors to the manor were flung open, demons entered and threw energy balls at Beth and her daughter, the two landed on the floor next to Wyatt, they lay, still. Evil now had full control of the manor.

"Piper!" Phoebe turned around as her sister shimmered in.

"No time, Beth confirmed the plan Chris gave me, we need to summon Prue." Piper picked up some scorched wood from the floor and began drawing a triquetra in ash on the floor.

Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm, "We can't summon Prue!"

"We can!" Piper stepped back from the triquetra and touched her heart, "Chris, be free." She moved her hands out in front of the triquetra and yellow lights circled around and stopped on top of it, they moved down and the triquetra began glowing.

"What?" Paige looked at her sister and the glowing triquetra.

"I'll explain later, we have to cast the summoning spell now." Piper grabbed her sisters hands and all three of them began chanting in unison.

"Hear our words, hear our cry, spirit from the other side, come to we, we summon thee, cross now the great divide." The light from the triquetra shot up into the air.

Piper looked at her sisters faces, "Again!"

"Hear our words, hear our cry, spirit from the other side, come to us, we summon thee, cross now the great divide."

White light filled the triquetra, a spirit was present.

A voice could be heard around the sisters, "The power of three…"

Phoebe looked around, "Mom?"

The voice sounded stronger, "The power of three…"

Piper looked at Phoebe and Paige and began chanting, "The power of three will set Prue free, the power of three will set Prue free." Paige and Phoebe joined in, "The power of three will set Prue free, the power of three will set Prue free, the power of three will set Prue free."

The sisters were flung to different sides as the white light inside the triquetra took shape.

Piper raised herself up on her arms, "Prue!"

A woman was stood inside the triquetra, long brown hair covered part of her face, she turned around to see her sister lying on the floor, "Piper!" The woman rushed over to Piper's side, she turned and saw two more women lying close by, she recognised one of them as her other sister, "Phoebe." The woman rushed and helped the other woman.

Phoebe turned and grabbed her sisters arm, "Prue, its you!"


	9. Four

**Chapter 9: "Four"**

Paige rubbed her eyes as she watched the woman in front of her help Phoebe and Piper to their feet. They both hugged the woman who just stood there, motionless and emotionless.

"Prue what's wrong?" Phoebe looked into her sisters eyes, there seemed to be nothing there.

Prue looked at both her sisters and then at Paige who still lay on the ground, she opened her mouth and took a breath before speaking, "Back."

"Prue, yes, you're back, we need you to help us, or else our future is at risk." Piper took her sisters hand, Prue snatched it back.

Prue darted her head around to Piper, "Where was your help when I needed it!" Prue walked over to Paige and helped her up, "So you're my sister, hi I'm Prue, I've been dead and my sisters didn't even care!"

Paige looked at Piper and Phoebe, they were both staring at each other in disbelief, "Prue, Piper and Phoebe have never stopped caring, they've tried so many times to bring you back but we're not allowed to even see you, we didn't have enough power… until now."

"Prue how can you even think we didn't care?" Piper walked over to her sister, "You know the first thing that I thought when I found out you were dead? Why? Why did Leo heal me first? Because I'm his wife!? I'd rather be dead if it meant you were still here Prue because I couldn't deal without you, I was used to being the middle sister, I stopped the arguments and kept the peace and suddenly I had to become the older sister and step into your shoes, I don't know how you did it."

"I didn't let myself have a husband who cares so much about me. I didn't let myself have anyone who cares about me, they only got hurt." Prue looked down at the floor.

"But we didn't Prue," Phoebe joined her three sisters, "We grew stronger because of you, and when we lost you we hurt, we hurt for what seemed like ages, we still do sometimes, but its that hurt that makes us stronger Prue, its that hurt that's given us the power to bring you here. Plus a little help from Piper's sons."

Prue looked at Piper and Phoebe, "You really tried to bring me back?"

"I looked through the book of shadows about a hundred times and tried just about every resurrection/summoning spell in there Prue and then Grams told us we couldn't see you because we weren't ready, now I guess she was hinting at this moment, the one time when we need you more than ever." Piper took her sisters hand again, "Like old times."

Prue smiled and hugged her sister, "I'm going to kill Grams when I see her again."

Phoebe moved her eyes towards Paige and then back to Prue, "You really see Grams up there?"

"Sorry Phoebs, not allowed to say." Prue turned around and looked at Paige, "I still can't believe I have another baby sister. I mean what next, a brother." Prue laughed, Paige, Phoebe and Piper bowed their heads, "Have I said something wrong?" Prue looked around at her sisters and then up at one of the large tv screens on the side of the buildings, an image of Alexander filled it with his name written beneath, 'Phillip Alexander Haliwell', Prue looked back at her sisters, "Don't tell me…"

Phoebe raised her head, "Why do you think we brought you here?"

"Not for this." Prue shook her head, "So we have a brother?"

Piper nodded, "A brother yes, who is evil."

Prue laughed, "Evil?"

Paige smiled, "Well you might see that San Francisco isn't the same as the last time you saw it, assuming that before you died San Francisco looked slightly more presentable than this. Well, this is what Alexander did."

"So you brought me here to what? Vanquish our brother?"

"To be honest Prue, we're not entirely sure." Phoebe put her hand on Piper's shoulder who was now sat on the ground holding on to Wyatt's jacket, "All we know is Piper's son told us to bring you here, I guess now that you're here that means you have your powers back that Alexander took and that means that he only has his, so its four against one?"

"You sure about that though," Piper spun her head round to look at Phoebe, "I mean he's still pretty powerful even for a normal witch, and our powers have no affect on him because he posesses the powers of a good witch."

"But the rest of him is evil, theres so much power in all of us now we can do this, we have to do this." Phoebe joined Prue and Paige before turning back to look at Piper, "For Wyatt."

Piper stood up and joined her sisters, "And Chris."

Paige smirked, "And us evidentally."

"You do realise you guys are going to have to fill me in on everything.. right?" Prue laughed.

"Not much to fill you in on sis, five of us not four or three like you thought, one of us kidnapped by evil and raised by them to hate his family, now you're in the year 2033 your nephews are dead and there's no-one to carry on the charmed legacy unless we stop Alexander."

"Thanks Paige, make me glad to be back from the dead why don't you."

"Just being sisterly."

Energy balls began flying towards the sisters, Piper ducked as one narrowly missed her, "Think thats our cue for leaving?"

"And forming a plan." Phoebe grabbed her sisters hands and Paige and Piper orbed them out.

"Well this place is a mess!" Prue walked round the ruins of P3 examining the damage.

"Doesn't matter, it should all change. Now that you're back that is." Piper smiled and hugged Prue again, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"No time for that Piper, we've got to write a spell to get back to our own time and stop Alexander there." Phoebe reached over the bar and picked up a dusty pen and paper, "Any ideas?"

"Let me try something." Prue took the pen and paper off Phoebe and began scribbling on the paper.

Piper smiled as her sister began working, Paige put an arm round Piper and the two watched Prue together, "She really is everything you told me she was isn't it?"

Piper nodded, "And more Paige. We've got this battle won now, with Prue here she can lead us again and show us what to do."

"Got it!" Prue jumped up and walked over to her sisters, "Lets try this."

The four girls all crowded round the paper Prue had in her hands and began reciting the spell, "Return we sisters four, back to our time like opening a door. Take us back to where we left, through time and through space."

White lights swirled around the four sisters and they disappeared to reappear in their own time.

"Oh my god! Prue!" Victor placed Chris down in the play pen and rushed to hug his daughter, tears streamed down his face as he took her in his arms, "I can't believe it!"

Prue smiled as she hugged her Dad again, something she'd been waiting to do for so long, "I missed you Dad, I missed all of you!" The reality of what had happened finally dawned on Prue, and her sisters. All of them crowded round her and hugged each other. They were a family again, and with all of them there they could be a real family, brother and all.

"Are these my nephews?" Prue walked over to the play pen and picked Wyatt and Chris up into her arms, Wyatt immediately started laughing and wrapped his arms round his Aunts neck.

"He recognises you," Piper smiled, "You have no idea how long I've waited to see you hold him."

Prue wobbled on the spot for a moment before placing Wyatt and Chris back down. Phoebe rushed to help her to the sofa, "You need to take it easy Prue, you've come back from death you can't expect to be at your strongest straight away."

Prue shook her head, "I can't be like this, we need to fight now."

"I don't know if this is the best time to tell you this girls," Victor interrupted, "But there's been reports on the news of an attack on the golden gate bridge."

Phoebe turned her head round to her father, "Alexander."

Prue jumped up to her feet, "Guess that means I have to be ready to battle then, huh?"

"Plan?" Paige looked round at her sisters.

Piper and Phoebe shrugged but Paige could see that Prue had an idea, "Them potions Wyatt and Chris gave you, they mean our powers will work on Alexander don't they?" Paige nodded, "That means his witch powers are rendered useless so he'll only have demonic ones to work with so its just like a fight against any other demon, but we don't want to destroy him, not unless we have no other choice. We need to get through to him, show him everything we've seen, that's where you'll come in Phoebe. He's your twin brother that means you have a closer connection to him than anyone else, I dare say you share the same powers as him. That means you need to give him your premonition and show him why he's the way he is."

"Ok, but how do you suggest I do that?"

"Paige and I will orb in first and distract him, and then Piper you orb Phoebe in behind Alexander and transfer your premonition to him, this has to work!"

Piper, Paige and Phoebe all nodded and walked closer to Prue. Paige took Prue's hand in hers and orbed out with a smile, Piper mouthed the words goodbye to her father and took Phoebe's hand in hers and orbed, Victor was left to watch his three daughters go to what could possibly be their final battle.


	10. Reunited

**Chapter 10: "Reunited"**

"Taking a bit of a risk exposing magic aren't you?" Paige took a cautious step towards Alexander. Her body shook with fear and anxiety, until she realised she was with Prue. The great Prue she'd heard so many stories about, suddenly an air of calm came over Paige, they had this battle won.

"Taking a bit of a risk coming to fight me aren't you witches?" Alexander laughed menacingly as he turned around to a sight he wasn't expecting, "Prue!? But you can't be here, you're, you're dead!?"

"Yeah, you see the funny thing about being a witch is that you don't stay dead for long." Prue laughed and held out her arm to knock Alexander down on the ground.

"Your powers!" Alexander jumped up to his feet and readied an energy ball to fire at Prue.

"I don't think so." Paige held out her hand, "Energy ball!" White orbs swirled in her hand and Alexander's energy ball rested on her palm.

"You're out matched brother!" Prue spoke with confidence, something that sent fear into Alexander more than the realisation that they knew who he was.

"Brother? So you figured it all out then, I must say I wasn't expecting that. How did that happen? Little sister have a premonition?"

"Yep," Phoebe laughed as Alexander turned round to look at her and Piper, "And now you're going to have it too." Phoebe nodded at Piper who held out her hands and froze Alexander, Phoebe quickly grabbed hold of one of his hands, "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up my gift to share, switch our powers through the air." Orbs swirled out of Phoebe and in turn out of Alexander, they switched between the two of them, Alexander became unfrozen and fell to the ground.

"What, what have you done to me?"

Phoebe and Piper crouched down next to Alexander as Prue and Paige moved forwards towards him. Phoebe placed a loving hand on his shoulder, "Shown you the truth. You were kidnapped, we never gave you up, we didn't even know we had a brother."

Tears rolled down Alexander's face, everything he'd been told since birth was a lie, the ones he trusted so much he now hated, the ones he hated and sought revenge upon he now loved. No! Something wasn't right, they were lying to him, the Charmed ones were lying, this was some kind of spell! Alexander let out a scream as he jumped to his feet, "Switch!" He yelled out and his powers came back from Phoebe, "Foolish! Very foolish! Now I have both of our powers!"

"Ok! How the hell did he do that?!" Piper pulled Phoebe up from the ground and backed away with her sisters.

"What do we do now!?" Paige continued stepping back towards the damaged cars left in the wake of Alexander's initial attack, fear filled her voice.

"Stay calm, we can do this!" Prue grabbed her sisters hands, "Say the spell!"

Phoebe turned to look at Prue, "What spell!?"

"The power of three!"

"Erm, this may not be the best time to break this to you sis," Piper laughed, trying to make the best of the situation they were in, "But we're kind of four, not three."

"Just say it!"

Paige, Phoebe and Piper exchanged glances, they'd never doubted Prue before, they weren't about to start now, "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." The sisters frantically chanted the words, they were now the matter between life and death, they couldn't let up.

"You really thing that spell will stop me?" Alexander waved a hand and the sisters bodies were frozen, "The remarkable thing about empathy is you can tap into someone else's powers, hey Piper?"

"How did he do that!" Piper turned her head, being the only part of her body she actually had control of, to look at her sisters.

"How, Piper? The potions your sons gave you mean your powers work on good witch powers, I merely tapped into that through Phoebe's power of empathy. Of course your need to go against personal gain has meant your powers have laid weak and dormant for so long, you don't even know how powerful you could be!"

Piper shook her head, "We don't need powers to defeat you Alexander, we can do it without them!"

"And just how were you planning on doing that?"

Piper blinked her eyes and energy balls flew towards Alexander, knocking him down on the floor, "You like?" Piper laughed.

"What!? Impossible!" Alexander jumped to his feet.

"A little gift from the future, along with Prue that is!" Piper smiled at Alexander who now grew filled with rage.

"Give it up Alexander, you know this isn't right, come home to your family!" Prue said with a calming tone, desperately trying to reason with her brother.

"Come back to me!" Phoebe stepped forward as she unfroze and walked towards her brother, tears rolled down her cheeks as she took hold of his hand.

"Phoebe!" Prue called out after Phoebe, still unable to move her body.

"You know you belong with us, come and be our brother once more!"

Alexander snatched his hand away from Phoebe and turned away from her, looking out over the city of San Francisco. Helicopters circled the area, police officers lined the bridge. What had he done? He'd exposed magic to the world, exposed his sisters to the world. And why did he care? What was this making him care? And who's feelings were these, love and compassion, in spite of everything, understanding and pity. Pity for him. Pity! He'd never had such a thing given to him, not by the demons. They wanted him to be strong and powerful, to take on the Charmed ones and win, not to be pitied. No, this wasn't right. The demons were right, "You're wrong sister, I can never come back, it has to end, now!" Alexander readied an energy ball and turned around to Phoebe, he released the energy ball whilst mouthing the words, "I'm sorry."


	11. Plea

**Chapter 11: "Plea"**

Victor paced the attic watching the events unfold before him on the television.

"Authorities have identified the women as local advice columnist Phoebe Halliwell and her two sisters, local club owner Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews. No word has been given as to who the fourth woman is, although reports have circled that she is the fourth Halliwell sister, Prudence, who has been believed dead for 3 years. The identity of the man, or indeed what weapons are being used are still a mystery to authorities."

Victor was helpless, and now his daughters were too. They were, frozen? But how was that possible? That was Piper's power. Wyatt cried in his arms, "I know little man, but Mommy will be ok." Wyatt pointed back at the tv and laughed as he saw Piper send energy balls towards Alexander. Victor laughed also, "See she's got that one under control. Now where's your Daddy, huh?" Victor bounced Wyatt in his arms to calm him, "Leo!" He looked at the ceiling, no answer. Where was he!? How could he not know what was going on? Victor placed Wyatt down on the floor as he walked over to the book, "I swore I'd never do this, but I've got no choice!" He carefully placed a hand on the book, hoping it would let him touch it. The book shuddered a bit and eventually lay still on its stand. Victor flicked through the pages, he didn't even know what he was looking for or if he could achieve anything even if he did find a spell or a potion. Penny had always pointed out how utterly powerless he was. Victor paused for a moment, something wasn't right, it was all too quiet. He looked at Wyatt, he was stood in front of the old television pointing and laughing. Victor crouched down and looked at the screen, the image was frozen, no movement what so ever. He banged the tv, definitely not the signal, but what then? He picked Wyatt up and looked at him, "You?" Wyatt laughed and nodded. Victor placed him back down on the floor and Wyatt ran to point at the tv screen, "Aunty Phoebe!" He pointed at the energy ball between Alexander and Phoebe. Victor shook his head in disbelief. He was going to lose another daughter, he couldn't let that happen! He raced to the book, he had to find some way to help them. He fumbled through the pages, still nothing, "Dammit!" Victor cried out and slammed his hands down on the book, the book closed and slid away from him across the floor, "Great!" Victor sunk on the floor and held his head in his hands, his daughters were all going to be killed and he couldn't do anything about it. Wyatt turned back to face his grandfather and walked towards him. He held Victor's hand and it glowed white. Victor's entire body was now filled with a power he'd never felt before. Wyatt laughed again and pointed at the tv. Victor understood exactly. He kissed his grandson one final time, "Thank you." Victor smiled and orbed out, leaving his two grandsons alone.


	12. Saviour

**Chapter 12: "Saviour"**

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed as she saw the energy ball hurtling towards her younger sister.

Phoebe became frozen on the spot, she didn't know what to do, time seemed to slow down around her, she knew this was it, this was the end,

"No!" Victor let out a scream as he orbed in in front of his daughter, he shielded her from the blast. Phoebe looked at her fathers face in horror as she saw the impact.

"Dad!" Prue broke free of the freeze and rushed forward. Piper and Paige followed her.

"Dad!" Phoebe fell at Victor's side holding his hand, tears streamed down her face, "How could you!? Our own father! He didn't even know he had a son!" Phoebe spat out at Alexander.

The girls crowded round Victor, Piper took his other hand while Prue took Victor's head on her knee.

"Leo!" Piper screamed out between tears, "Leo!" Piper looked around, "Why isn't he answering!?"

Paige placed an affectionate hand on her sisters shoulder, "He can't hear us, he's in the underworld."

"How could you do this!?" Phoebe still looked on at Alexander with disbelief, Alexander shook his head and walked forward towards his father.

"Get back, now!" Prue stood up ready to fight off her brother.

Alexander waved his hand and Prue was transported across the bridge out of the way, he looked at his sisters and did the same, they all appeared next to Prue. He crouched down next to his father and took his hand, "I'm so sorry." Visions filled Alexander's head as he took Victor's hand. A premonition? Yes, he still had Phoebe's powers. He saw happy moments, two years of happiness with his mother, his father coming to see him all the time, how his face used to light up when he came. He saw his first Christmas, all of the Halliwell children together. Then he saw the arguments between his father and grandmother. Arguments over magic. Magic, the thing that had killed his father, the thing his father hated. And who was the cause of all this? Why had all this happened? His sisters! "I'll make them pay Dad, I promise!" Alexander let go of Victor's hand and stood up, his eyes became filled with rage, any trace of good left his body. This wasn't a battle for evil anymore, this was a battle for vengeance. He readied two energy balls and advanced towards his sisters, looking up to the skies he let out a loud cry, "Now!" Hundreds of demons shimmered onto the bridge, an army of evil.

Paige looked around in disbelief and shook her head, "What is it?"

"The final battle." Phoebe spoke with worry as she bowed her head.

"About 25 years too early." Piper ducked as an energy ball flew her way from Alexander, "Oh he did not just do that!" Piper held her hands up and blew up more energy balls heading in her direction.

"Phoebe, look out!" Prue jumped and pushed her sister out of the way as an energy ball flew at her, it impacted her on her side, not doing any real harm.

Paige rushed to her sisters side and helped her take her jacket off, unknowingly putting into effect a series of events that had helped the sisters years into the future, "We've got to get out of here!" Paige looked at Prue and Piper, they both nodded. The sisters joined hands and Paige and Piper orbed the group out.

Piper rushed over to calm down Chris' cries as they orbed into the attic, "Hey little man, its ok!"

Paige picked Wyatt up and bounced him in her arms, "I take it you're the one who saved us back there Wyatt?"

Piper smiled at Paige, "Of course he is, he's our little warrior."

Phoebe shook her head, "No."

Piper looked at her sister, "Huh?"

"Dad was." Heads bowed around the room, a silence filled the attic, a silence they weren't accustomed to. A silence that was just about to be broken.

Sirens sounded outside, a deafening noise filled the room from above them, something was up. Prue rushed to the window of the attic and looked outside, "Erm, we've got company!"

"What?" Piper placed Chris back down in the play pen and ran to the window to look outside, "Jesus!" About twenty police cars had surrounded the manor, hundreds of officers in SWAT gear were stood outside taking aim at the house.

"Not good!" Phoebe backed away from the window and paced around the attic, "What do we do now?"

"LEO!" Piper screamed, rattling the windows of the old attic, "Leo if you know what's good for you you will get here right now!"

White lights circled in the shape of a body and a voice was heard as the lights took shape, "Piper, you know not to call me when I'm vanquishing…" Leo paused as he saw who was stood in front of him, "Prue!?" He looked around at the sisters and then saw out the window all the police surrounding the house, "What's going on?"

Piper shook her head, "No time, now get your sons out of here and to magic school and get up there and see what the elders know about our brother."

"Your brother?"

"No time!" Piper passed Chris to Leo, "Now go!"

"You really think that's wise? Me going up there?" Leo raised an eye at the ceiling, "After everything?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "This isn't the time Leo, whatever issues you have with the elders you'll have to work them out later, or else you won't have a family to protect!"

Leo nodded and orbed out leaving the sisters alone once more.

Piper looked around at her sisters, "Ideas?"

The three bowed their heads.


	13. Sacrifice

**Chapter 13: "Sacrifice"**

Time had seemed to slow down in the manor, Leo had been gone for what seemed like an eternity and all the sisters could do was helplessly watch reports on the news of Alexander's demons ransacking San Francisco. The latest reports had civilian deaths reported at 237 with far more casualties. News had come through about what was happening, it was magic. "Magic really exists!" The news reporter spoke with disbelief, having something out of the ordinary actually confirmed, it was hard to handle.

The police still stood strong outside the manor, the sisters had seen Darryl talk them out of swarming the manor and arresting the girls, "Look, whatever's going on out there you're going to need those three up there, they'll stop this, lets just give them a chance. We shouldn't be trying to stop them, we should be protecting them, they're the good guys!"

A blonde haired woman, Inspector Sheridan, as the sisters would later have come to know her as, come to know her – that is if everything that was happening now had not happened, shook her head, "I just hope you're right Morse, because if not we're condoning the death of hundreds!"

"Anything?" Prue jumped to her feet as Leo orbed back into the attic.

Leo looked around at the four sisters, how could he tell them what the elders had told him?

Piper looked at her husband, "Well?"

"The…" Leo paused, still going over what he'd been told in his head, "The elders knew about the kidnap, a demon Vicus who raises the children of good magic to be evil was the one who stole Alexander, but Vicus was destroyed by Alexander years ago, and Alexander has been leading his forces ever since."

"Clearly turning against the ones who care for him is something he's good at doing!" Paige sunk back down on the sofa.

Piper sensed Leo was holding something back, "What else Leo?"

"There's only one way to stop that many demons, and in turn stop Alexander, I'm just not sure you're all going to like it."

Prue looked puzzled, "What is it?"

Leo walked over to the book and turned to a seemingly blank page, he waved a hand over the page and an old spell appeared, written in the same hand as the spell that first unlocked the sisters powers seven years ago. The sisters crowded round the book and absorbed each word of the spell.

"Unlocking the magic of the Warren line?" Piper looked up at Leo, "I take it its not that simple?"

Leo shook his head and bowed his head, "The only way to unlock the powers is to take someone's life, sacrifice a life for the power. That's why the spells been hidden, the elders didn't want it being used too soon, the spell is a last resort, the power it will give you is one unimaginable. It is enough to tip the scales in favour of good forever. The spell will unlock the powers that have been, the powers that currently are and the powers that could be of every witch within the Warren line and transfer them into you. It is the only way to stop your brother."

The sisters exchanged glances between each other and then Piper looked back at Leo, "No way, you're asking us to sacrifice one of us! We're not going to that? How could we possibly decide!?"

"You don't have to," Prue stepped forward, "I'm saying it."

"No!" Piper spun round to look at Prue, "No! We've just got you back, we're not losing you again, I'm not losing you again!" Piper saw Prue standing adamant, "Phoebe, you tell her! Tell her she can't do this!"

Phoebe bowed her head, knowing it was the only way.

"Think about it Piper, maybe this is why Wyatt sacrificed himself, to give you the power to bring me back, so I could unlock the powers of the Warren witches to defeat Alexander. I don't belong here, we can pretend all we want to, but I'm not supposed to be here anymore, your future is here with Paige, and I'm just thankful I got to meet my baby sister for the short amount of time I did."

Paige stood up from the sofa and walked over to the book, she could see the love the three of them shared, she couldn't ask them to have Prue taken away from them again, "Prue, you don't have to say the spell, because I will."

"No!" Phoebe slammed a hand down on the book, closing it and hiding the spell from Paige.

"I admire you for offering Paige," Prue walked over and hugged her sister, "But its not your destiny, its mine. You belong here, with your sisters, together, all of you. To have a normal life." Prue joined Paige's hand with Piper's and Phoebe's and smiled at her sisters, "I'm always with you, watching over you, never forget that. What I wouldn't give to stay here with you, to live again."

"Then stay!" Piper spoke out between tears, "Please!"

Prue shook her head, "I can't Piper, if I don't do this that future we saw is going to come about, except its going to be ten times worse! Wyatt and Chris are going to grow up with no parents, is that what you want?"

Piper shook her head, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss all of you, every second. We'll be together again, one day, and then you'll understand, understand why I couldn't come back to this life, why I have to be where I was once more." Prue began flicking through the pages in the book and found the spell, her hands trembled as she held them by her side, steadying herself for what she was about to do, the ultimate sacrifice. She took one last look at her sisters and began reciting the spell, "Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. Warren witches stand strong beside me. I call forth from space and time the matriarchs of the Warren line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family line without end. In this night, and in this hour, I call upon the oldest of powers. Bring the power to these sisters three. Warren witches, give them the power."

A blinding white light filled the attic, a light that could be seen for miles around. The sisters shielded their eyes. White lights swirled into each of them, they could feel the power swirling within them, such powers that they'd never ever felt before. The light slowly faded and the sisters looked around, there was no-one stood next to the Book anymore, Prue was gone. They were alone once more.

Piper looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you Prue."

Paige looked at her sisters, "What now?"

"Now?" Piper turned back to look at Paige, "Now we make Alexander pay!"


	14. Vengeance

**Chapter 14: "Vengeance"**

"We don't let up, we can't let up! We show him how much Dad and Prue meant to us and we make him pay!" Piper slammed a firm fist down on the table in front of her.

Phoebe nodded and held out a hand over the map laid out on the table, "Locate." A scrying crystal picked itself up from the table and began swirling over the map, landing on the Golden Gate bridge.

Paige nodded at the location, "So it ends where it began, very well."

Piper kissed Leo on the cheek, "Go and be with the boys, this will all be over soon, I promise!"

The three sisters orbed out on their own, they each had more new powers than they could hazard a guess at, the only thing they were sure of was that the future of the Warren line held great power. Witches joining with whitelighters and demons. Their children's children becoming more powerful than evil.

The sisters appeared and surrounded Alexander. Piper stepped forward, "Its over!"

Alexander looked into her eyes, there was no colour there, they were pure and white. He looked at his other sisters, they too had all white eyes. He knew what they'd done.

"Foolish! You have no idea what you've done!"

"On the contrary," Phoebe stepped next to Piper, "We know exactly what we've done, you're a demon now, and we can kill you, just like you killed Dad!"

Alexander laughed, "Can you really kill me though Phoebe? Or am I an innocent you need to save? Can you destroy your own flesh and blood?"

Phoebe smirked, "I can damn well try!" She held out her hands and sent a burst of lightning towards Alexander knocking him on the ground.

He got back to his feet laughing, "Very good sister, but shall we see what I can do?" He looked around at all the demons around him and held out his hands, they all burst into flames and black orbs swirled towards him from where the demons were stood. Their powers filled Alexander and turned every inch of him black from his feet upwards. Pure evil.

"Now I know I can kill you!" Phoebe sent out another burst of lightning, this time Alexander was merely knocked back.

He sent out energy balls towards the sisters, but Piper deflected each one of them.

"We're more powerful than you Alexander, give it up. You're finished, everything you've done is over."

"No, you're the ones that are over. You made me kill my father, you will pay!"

Paige laughed, "He was their father too, and no-one made you kill him. He sacrificed himself in order that we could stop you and save Phoebe."

"Oh look, if it isn't the little half-breed." Alexander shot an energy ball at Paige, knocking her back momentarily.

"Its three against one, you're finished!" The sisters all stood next to each other and joined hands, Phoebe on Piper's left and Paige on Piper's right. Phoebe and Paige held their free hands up towards Alexander.

Phoebe looked at her brother one final time and shed a tear, "I only wish I could have saved you, everything would have been so much easier that way."

The sisters closed their eyes and let out a combined burst of their powers, white lights swirled towards Alexander and each one of them impacted him. As they did so the black left him, and his own colour began to restore itself. The good magic of the Warren line was eating away at the evil, destroying it. Alexander stood there for one moment and looked at his sisters as the final trace of evil left him. The sisters opened their eyes and looked back at him, he smiled at them, "Thank you all." The white orbs that had stopped in front of him entered his body, Alexander took in his final breath and with one final sigh his body fell to the floor, limp. The sisters released their grip on each others hands and slowly walked over to their brothers side.

Phoebe checked him for a pulse, nothing, "Its over." Phoebe held back her celebrations, "We've done it."

"But just what you've done is for you to decide."

Paige, Piper and Phoebe jumped and turned around to see three ghostly figures stood behind them.

"Mom, Prue, Grams?"

The three ghosts smiled at the sisters.

Piper looked back at her brother and then back towards the figures, "What do you mean Grams?"

"By taking in the power of every Warren witch who ever was and ever will be you have the one power no-one else has ever possessed."

Patty took over, "The power to bring back the dead."

Piper smiled, she could get her sister back.

"Wipe that smile off your face Piper," Prue began, "I know exactly what you're thinking, but I've been dead too long, not even the Warren magic can restore me, only him."

Paige objected, "Him!? He's the cause of all this, he deserves it all!"

"Does he?" Patty stepped forward and took corporeal form, "He was kidnapped and raised by evil to do this, to destroy you, this isn't right Paige, he needs a chance."

Penny and Prue both stepped forward and took on corporeal form as well.

"You must decide girls," Penny looked at her three granddaughters, "Do you use your power to save Alexander, to end this line of witches here and now with you four so that you may lead a normal life, or do you choose to give your power back, so that future generations may experience the power you possessed. You must understand that if you bring back Alexander you will no longer have powers. Paige you will only be a whitelighter, and Piper, your sons will grow up as whitelighters, not as witches."

"Think carefully about this girls. I love you all." Patty stepped back to her mother and daughter and the three of them disappeared.

Phoebe looked at her sisters and then at her brother, "Bring him back."

"What? Are you mad!?" Paige looked at Piper, "Tell her, destroying our magical heritage, our children's heritage, for someone who killed your father?"

Piper shook her head, "Think about it Paige, the world knows of magic now, what sort of a life would we have if we were still witches? Experimented upon so the government can try and harness our powers? Its over now, evil can't recover from this, we don't need our powers. Besides, you'll still be a whitelighter, that's some consolation." Piper took Phoebe's hand and the two of them stood over Alexander's body.

Phoebe turned her head back to face Paige, "Are you with us?"

Paige weighed up the options in her head and joined her sisters. The three of them now joined hands and circled their brother's body.

Piper looked around at her sisters, "The spell I used to try and bring back Prue, it will work now."

Phoebe and Paige nodded and all three of them began reciting the spell, "In this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power. Bring back our brother, destroy the power of three."

White beams of energy flew out of the sisters bodies and combined into one into the air. They all felt weak, powerless. The combined energy came back down to the ground and settled inside Alexander, he began to breathe again and slowly opened his eyes.

He pulled himself up slightly on his arms and looked at his three sisters, "Why?"

"You're our brother, in spite of everything, you belong with us." Phoebe took Alexander's hand and helped him to his feet.

"But you've destroyed our magic?"

Piper nodded, "A small sacrifice, you were more important to us."

Alexander smiled and the four siblings hugged.

"What now?" Paige looked around at the ruined buildings, the destruction on the bridge and the dead bodies that surrounded the sisters.

Piper shrugged, "We get back to normal?"

Phoebe laughed, "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I have an idea."

Phoebe looked at Alexander, "What's that?"

"Paige, orb us to the manor."


	15. Restoration

**Chapter 15: "Restoration"**

"Blank." Phoebe closed the Book of Shadows for what could possibly be the final time, it was done. They were mortal, all apart from Paige.

"So we're really powerless?" Piper laughed, "I guess I finally got what I wished for, a shame I didn't want it this time. What's this plan then Alex?"

Alexander paced the attic for a moment and then stopped, "Paige you're still a whitelighter so you possess magic, correct?"

Paige nodded.

"That means you can still cast a spell, I'm hoping there's enough residual witch energy inside you to pull off one last spell, one that can change all of this." Alexander smiled.

"A spell? What spell?" Phoebe asked with confusion in her voice.

"One to send me back to the past, so I can stop Vicus from kidnapping me, so that I was never taken, so that I grew up with you guys as I should have done."

"You want to change everything?" Piper looked around the attic, "Is that safe?"

Alexander shrugged, "Events should happen just as they have done, but with me there instead. That will give us a future, instead of it all ending here."

Paige nodded, "We have to do it."

Phoebe nodded also, "Agreed. What do we need to do?"

Alexander looked around the attic and chucked some chalk at Piper, "We need a triquetra on that wall."

Piper rolled her eyes, "You know why do I always have to draw the triquetras? Why can't someone else draw them for once?"

"Just draw it Piper!" Phoebe pushed Piper towards the wall.

"Paige, can you remember the spell to swap powers?"

Paige nodded at her brother, "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share, switch our powers through the air."

Paige's powers swirled out of her body and entered Alexander. She was now mortal like her sisters. Alexander possessed the whitelighter powers.

"Done!" Piper placed the chalk on the table and admired her handy work.

Alexander smiled at his sisters, "If this all works none of this should have ever happened so I have to thank you now, for saving me, for giving me the chance. And this is my thank you. Giving you back normality. Of course you won't remember any of this, but still…" He laughed.

"Just go." Piper pushed Alexander towards the wall.

Phoebe smiled at her brother, "And save our future."

Alexander faced the wall and began reciting a spell, "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, head the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

The triquetra glowed and revealed a doorway back to the past. Alexander took one last look at his sisters and stepped through the wall, back to the day he was stolen.

Piper looked at her sisters, "Its been a nice battle girls, but what's say we forget it?"

Paige and Phoebe laughed and all three of them hugged. Nothing would be this way anymore.

"Get back!" Penny threw an athame towards Vicus but it had no effect, "No!" Penny ran at the demon and knocked him over as he tried to snatch her grandchildren.

Alexander appeared in the middle of the room and looked at the battle in front of him.

Penny jumped to her feet and stood guard of the playpen where her grandchildren were, moving her head between Vicus and Alexander, "Who are you?"

Alexander smiled, "I'm from the future Grams, I've come to stop him stealing me and raising me to be evil. You've got to trust me, I can stop all of this!" Alexander orbed over to Grams and took hold of her and the playpen, he orbed everyone out of the attic leaving Vicus to count his losses.

"A whitelighter? You're not my grandson!" Penny pushed Alexander away.

"I am Grams, it's a long story. I've come back to stop magic being exposed to the world by saving myself as a child. And now I've done this, I'll be gone, but not before I give my future self a warning."

"Wait!" Penny placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder as he turned to step away, "What should I do?"

Alexander shook his head, "Vicus is a coward, he won't be back, at least not for any of them. Don't tell Mom of this. Make sure she knows nothing. Its pointless worrying her, its over now. Their future is secured." Alexander smiled at his grandmother and then orbed back up to the attic to jump through the portal, back to the future.

Phobe paced the attic with Paige and Phoebe, "Xander!"

"Coming!" A young brown haired man, who bore a striking resemblance to Phoebe ran up the stairs of the attic. Phoebe's twin brother, almost identical in every way, other than gender of course, "What is it?"

Piper smiled at her brother, "We need to save Leo from himself."

"But first you need to save yourself, from, well yourself."

The siblings jumped up and turned around to look at an older and worn out Xander.

"Who are you!?" Xander backed away placing a protective arm around his sisters.

"I'm you, from a different future. One where you were evil. There was a battle, the Warren line magic was unlocked and used to destroy me and then bring me back to life. I've come to show you how it might have been. To explain why your powers are so different to your sisters. You possess the power of the Warren line, that's why you share similar powers to your sisters. All will become clear soon Xander." Alexander smiled and held out his hands towards the family in front of him, his body began to fade and all that left was orbs – Paige's powers. The orbs swirled around the attic before they settled on a blank page in the book and began writing.

Xander, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all rushed to the book and looked at the new entry. They read each word and images filled their heads as they did so. Their life without Xander, the battle they fought to get him back, seeing Prue once more. The four siblings stopped and looked at each other.

Paige scratched her head, "What the hell was that?"

"A different reality." Xander looked at the page in the Book of Shadows once more, the battle was written out for all to see, as a warning. More words appeared along the bottom, "My gift to you?" Xander read the words aloud as he looked up.

"Oh my god!" Piper rushed around the plinth that the book was stood on and hugged the woman that stood there.

"Prue!" Phoebe and Xander rushed forward to hug their sister.

Paige took a few tentative steps forward before Prue rushed forward and hugged her baby sister.

Piper smiled at the sight in front of her, Paige meeting Prue for the first time, "But how? We were told we could never see you?"

"After everything that happened Alexander gave you this gift, gave all of us this gift. He used the final traces of Paige's powers from the alternate reality to give me one more day of life, one more day to finally say goodbye to you all. To give my life a proper end."

Piper hugged Prue once more, "Then I hope this day never ends."

Prue shook her head, "But it has to Piper, you can't live in the past its not good for any of us and if whats been rumoured is to come true you're all going to have to look forward to the future."

Piper sighed, "Let me guess, another ultimate evil to fight with?"

Prue laughed, "Would you guys have it any other way?"


	16. As Worlds Collide: Part 1

**Posting part 1 of the sequel here, continues in a new story: As Worlds Collide, please read and review :). **

**Part 1: "The Little Things We Lose"**

The Halliwell's lives changed completely the day they fought with Billie and Christie. It gave them an end, an end to the constant demon fighting. The end they'd searched for since Phoebe read the incantation ten years ago and released their powers. Battle after battle they'd survived, the loss of a sister, the loss of husbands, friends. They'd survived it all and come out the other end stronger. But one thing was always there, the demons. Even now, in the silence, something was brewing. The silence is just what the underworld needed to reform, to create a new leader, one who could destroy the Charmed Ones once and for all, but just how new this new leader was remained to be seen.

A calm had descended upon the Manor since Piper's return to the present stopped the final battle from ending the lives of Paige and Phoebe, but as all the sisters were well aware, calm was not something they were accustomed to in their lives. But a years worth of peace, a demon free existence had enabled the girls to live their lives how they'd longed to for so many years, peacefully. Of course peacefully meant demon wise, with new lives to live the sisters lives were anything but peaceful.

Piper had devoted her time to her lifelong dream, opening a restaurant. Using P3 as backing she had secured a loan on what was once Quake. Piper found some irony in this, the place she had worked all those years ago was now hers, and aside from a name change and a refit of the interior it remained relatively similar to what she could remember. Phoebe had settled down and was enjoying her seventh month of marriage to her long searched for soul mate Coop. With her advice column flourishing and a lucrative book deal in the works it came as a startling surprise to Phoebe to discover she was expecting the little girl she had long been promised and longed for for many years. This also came as a surprise to Paige, who after a happy year of marriage and taking on whitelighter duties full time was expecting her first child with husband Henry.

Their lives were normal now, well as normal as they could be after the abnormal eight year intrusion they had forced upon them. But it was not to remain this way, normal and Halliwell are two words that will never sit easily in the same sentence and the sisters knew this all too well.

Paige paced around the living room with one hand on her hip, occasionally she moved the phone away and let the person on the other end speak to the air, she didn't need to listen, she'd heard it all before. "I'm not saying that I don't want to Henry I'm saying that I'm busy right now!" She shook her head as she closed her phone, "Honestly you'd think we were glued together."

Piper laughed, "You are married Paige, you have to expect him to want to do stuff with you."

Paige rolled her eyes, "But not every second of the day, ever since he found out about me nearly dying he hasn't left me alone, and that was a year ago!"

"He's just protective Paige, with good reason, you know as well as any of us how dangerous our lives are."

"Piper, we haven't seen or heard from any demon since we stopped Billie and Christie."

"That doesn't mean we can let our guard down though Paige, anything can happen."

"Come on Piper you know I'm not letting my guard down, I'm just asking for a bit of slack from Henry, the whole things ridiculous. He wants me to be the perfect little wife and mother and I'm not ready to be that yet, I've got my charges to think about."

"You've also got the baby to think about." Piper nodded at Paige's bump.

"You don't see that stopping Phoebe do you?"

"What's this about me?" Phoebe hugged Piper and Paige in turn.

Paige shook her head, "Nothing."

"Paige is annoyed because Henry is being protective of her, even though she's carrying his child!" Piper ignored Paige's scowls as she sat down on the sofa next to Phoebe.

"He is right Paige, you are taking on too much," Phoebe spoke with an air of experience, something Paige hated, "That baby is more important than your whitelighter duties…"

"Just like your baby is more important than your advice column?" Paige interrupted.

Phoebe glared at her sister, "Hello, entirely different situation much!?"

"Not at all, that's your job, this is mine!" Paige replied whilst shaking her head.

"But Phoebe's job doesn't have her facing demons every day Paige."

Paige rolled her eyes once more, she hated it when her sisters were right and they were most definitely right this time, not that she'd let them know this though. "No, my charges face demons every day, I help my charges."

Piper sighed, she knew Paige wasn't going to listen, it was hopeless, but she continued on anyway, "Putting you in the line of fire too." She looked at both her sisters who seemed to spend more time at the Manor now than when they lived there, "Not that I don't love you guys being here, but what exactly are you both doing here in the middle of the day?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, partly shocked at the inquisition, this was technically still their home, at no time had they expressed any wish for it to be left to Piper but as events go it had just happened this way.

"Who made you queen of the Manor?" Phoebe asked with an eyebrow raised.

Piper laughed, "You two did when you moved out, or maybe I did when I had my children first, either way you know, why are you here?"

Paige shrugged, "Bored, and you know mine and Henry's place just doesn't have such a homely feel to it as this place does." Paige turned to look at Phoebe who remained blank.

Phoebe lifted her head up and looked around, "I guess I just miss this place, how close we used to be," she paused and looked around the Manor once more remembering everything that had happened throughout the years in different places around the Manor, "We've lost something, don't you think?"

No-one spoke for a moment, as much as they didn't want to accept it they had lost something, something that they were going to have to get back if they should any chance of fighting the growing darkness.


End file.
